The present invention relates to the formation of a dielectric layer comprising a gettering material.
Historically, phosphorous doped glasses have been used to passivate semiconductor surfaces and to planarize the surface topology. Gettering is needed to prevent charging of the semiconductor at the oxide semiconductor interface by alkali metal ions such as sodium. Phosphorous getters the alkaline ions and makes them immobile.
The present invention provides a unique approach to forming a dielectric layer comprising a gettering material. The present invention is also compatible with simultaneously achieving not only the gettering properties but also planarization through resputtering.